Honorable Father
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: The world of Ranma is nothing like you knew it to be. Nodoka has died when Ranma was only twelve cause massive differences in Genma. Genma wanted to make his wife's last wish come true, for their son to be 'A Man Among Men.' SM is crossed in when Genma


"Honorable Father" The Story Begins  
Lady Rinehart  
  
I found the basic idea from Bambi Star's website. Though I plan to do most different then what she had planned out, I would never have thought of this with out her Crossover Idea's page.  
  
Now, this is a Ranma/S, Crossover. The story line for both will be changed to my liking. This chapter revolves around Ranma and I'm sure some die-hard fans are going to be mad at me when they're done reading this.  
Those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of WBCWB or The Crush, I plan to update both soon. Please stay tuned to anything and everything.  
Also, only about five people ::sniff sniff:: reviewed my last chapter of WBCWB. You guys are going to have to do better because unless I get at least twenty, yes twenty reviews, I'll refuse to continue the story. Just a short, I liked you fic or would be mice. If you truly don't like it, please tell me why. I'll try to improve.  
Well, you know the disclaimers. So, go and read. Please enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Genma stared at his wife's grave. His four- year-old son stood next to him with both arms wrapped around Genma's leg. He was looking at the grave in sadness. He had promised to make his wife proud of their son, and had been planning on taking him on a training trip in a few years. With the sudden death of his wife, he knew the trip would take place earlier than expected.  
  
Chibi Ranma squeezed his father's leg tighter. He didn't understand why they were at this place. All he knew was his father had said his mother was gone and wouldn't be coming back. He knew he'd miss his mom. Tears were in the corners of his eyes and he brushed them away. Why his mother would leave was beyond him and his undeveloped mind.  
  
Genma turned away from Nodoka's grave and took his son with him. His mind wasn't cluttered as on might think one's mind would be after losing some one important. No, Genma's mind was clear and he knew what he had to do. He had to make Nodoka proud, even if she was in the afterlife. He looked down at his son.  
  
*********************************************************  
Ten years later…  
  
"Pops!" Ranma yelled. "You gotta do better than that!" He jumped off the pole and onto the next. A girl with purple hair watched from the ground. Another person, this time a young man, with a black and yellow bandana wandered around the pools in carelessness.  
  
"Ranma!" Shampoo cheered as the boy landed a few punches on his father and knocking him down some. She clapped loudly. She'd met Ranma some months ago when he and his father wandered into the village. The Amazon women had immediately wanted to destroy the men who had came into their camp but the boy alone defeated many of the toughest tribe warriors. Of course this would have meant marriage to over ten women, but the father had stepped in and they had made a deal.  
Shampoo's Great Grandmother, Cologne, had decided if the boy and his father would help train their soldiers they'd put off the marriages. It has been several months, almost eleven, since this event had taken place. Shampoo had gotten along with Ranma, and had even taught him Chinese, though she never grasped the full Japanese language. She, at first, very much wanted to fight him and become his wife. After a while, she realized that Ranma was more friend material for her than husband material.  
Less than five months ago something strange and unexpected happened. Ranma and his father were practicing over the cursed springs when they fell in. Now, this may come as a shock, but Genma can now, with the help of cold water, turn into a panda. Ranma on the other hand, changes into a girl. That very day, Ranma knocked a boy into another pool and feel in one herself. She was now partially feline and the boy, Ryoga, was a piglet.  
Ryoga was steamed at first, but soon got over it. The poor boy was lost and had no family. Now that he'd met Ranma and Genma, who took the boy in, he had family. Though Ryoga had a very bad sense of direction and was often lost, he did have a compass that always pointed to the way he wanted to go. This was a little present from Cologne. Ryoga, remarkably, knew a lot about the material arts, like Ranma and Genma, but not as much. His strength, though, out did both put together.  
Genma and Ranma were currently sparring over the springs. Though both lived with their curses, they still didn't want another. They still sparred there though, because if hitting the ground meant a curse then it made the fighter faster and smarter in their movements. Both Genma and Ranma were experts in both areas.  
  
"Go Ranma!" Shampoo shouted again, clapping. Ranma took a brief second to smile at her, and in that second, he was knocked from his post a top his pole. Ranma expertly missed two closely placed pools and landed on his feet. He looked up at his father who jumped down beside him with ease.  
  
"Boy, never let your guards down." The tone Genma used was not harsh or cruel. It though was underlined with encouragement. "You should know better than that, boy." The term boy was used loosely and with love added to it.  
  
"I know Pops. If Shampoo here could keep quiet for two minutes…" Ranma let the sentence float about. Shampoo smacked him on the shoulder but didn't deny the statement. Ryoga walked over.  
  
"I got a letter yesterday." He said, a tone of sadness accompanied his words.  
  
"From who?" Shampoo asked. "And how they know where to find you?"  
  
"My sister, apparently. How, I don't know. She wants to meet me. It seems when I was lost from my parents I was also lost from my sister. She's some how found me." He shook his head. "I don't want to go."  
  
"You don't have to." Shampoo said. She handed a towel to both Genma and Ranma.  
  
"It would be honor-less to not meet a family member when asked to." Ryoga replied.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with not wishing to leave your home." Shampoo answered.  
  
"It's still an issue of honor." Genma replied for his son's best friend and son-like boy. "I wish to accompany you."  
  
"It's in Japan. Juuban to be exact." Ryoga stated. "I don't think I ever even been in Juuban."  
  
"Well, if Pops is going I'm not letting you guys leave me behind." Ranma said smiling. "Plus, who's going to put Ryoga in his place when his ego inflates?"  
  
"Saotome, don't make me disgrace you in front of a lady." Ryoga challenged.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Ranma said before Ryoga punched on him. Shampoo giggled. Genma sighed in a hyperbole why but a smile was on his lips.  
  
"They'll never grow up."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I hope it wasn't too boring. I'm hoping to add some action but I thought the informative approach would work best in the beginning.  
  
Next Time: Usagi stared at the approaching headlights in terror. She could clearly see the driver's face and the woman was smiling. She was rooted to the spot and could barely breath. She closed her eyes. And the impact came.  
But it came from the wrong side.  
  
There's the preview!  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
